Anything
by LukeSkywaker278
Summary: What influence does a person have to be under to beat someone? What state of mind must a person have to almost take from someone their soul? You tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything**

**Disclaimer" Do not own PJO or any of its characters.**

**Well, may not be fantastic, I am busy caring for my pregnant wife, but I'll try my best.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Tell me. What is the influence you have to be under to beat someone. What state of mind must you have to almost take ones soul from them. Answer me this question, for it is one of few I can not figure out.

The tragedy of being beat is something I suffered. The story, is here, if your tears are held back, and your heart is not swelled already.

Walking home, was all I had to do to suffer this fate. I was walking after studying with my friend Hannah, and came across a group of men, sixteen maybe seventeen, I will never know.

"Hey, what do you think your doing on our property lady?" was the only thing I heard before I was smacked and thrown on the ground. I screamed, and instinctively reached for my dagger, but I had left it at home. "Oh, did that hurt?" Another boy asked while kicking my stomach.

I realized something. I had no weapon. These boys were much stronger than me. And I was in a state of shock. In other words, nothing could help me, nothing could save me, I was completely defenseless.

I barely had time to register my thoughts when I was kicked again, this time square on my forehead. I started crying, and tried once again to get up and run, but there was no use in my actions, for I was only pushed down again, followed by another kick.

"Did I tell you to move! NO! Now just deal with your punishment or it'll be worse!" The first man yelled. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me again. I yelped, loudly and horrifically. I thought of my mother,_ Please mother, help me, please_. But no response. I was kicked and shoved more times than I could count, hit more times than I could register, and I screamed two times more than the total of both of those.

"Alright! Never step FOOT on our property again or we leave you good as DEAD!" The oldest looking man screamed right in my ear while pulling me up by my hair. "Get it, _lady?" _ I nodded the best I could He dropped my hair and with the rest of his pack, went toward a house pretty far away. _Not..... even.....on....their.....property._ Went through my brain before I blacked out.

"Oh, I really hope she wakes up soon." I heard a voice above me. I started blinking my eyes open. "Whoa, I'm psychic, anyway, ANNABETH! I heard you were left on the side of the road, are you OK?"

I blinked some more and squinted. "Wh...Wh.... what?" I asked. I had absolutely no idea who was talking to me. "Wh....who are you?" I questioned. I was really confused, _left on the side of the road, psychic people, ha?_

_ "_Annabeth, it's me, Percy, come on you have to remember me, right?" The boy above me asked. _ Percy, Percy, do I know a Percy?_

"I don't believe we've meet. Unless your like, Percy Weasley, then I've heard of you, I think." I answered him. He was confusing me very badly.

"Sir, we need you to leave now, don't want to overwhelm her right when she wakes up, might make her more upset than she already is. " A guy in a white coat said to the boy named Percy.

"Yes sir, but, I think she has amnesia, she doesn't know who I am."

"Ah, that is very likely Percy, I'll check it out, you just go outside there and I will check it out." The boy nodded and headed out of the room. "So Annabeth, how are you feeling?"

"Why do you care, who are you anyway, who was that kid, why did he say I was left on the road, I'm so confused!" I yelled. I was sick of not knowing what was going on.

"Hun, listen........."

"No! Don't call me hun, what are you a stalker!? Just leave!" I would not let this happen. I tried to sit up, but my back was acing nastily.

"OK, just sit down, I will go get you some ice, and tests will be run immediatly.

**Hope you liked it, sorry if grammar mistakes, I actually wroe this in a hospital room. Please review!**


	2. The Decision

**Anything**

**The Decision **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters. **

**Well, here you go. **

Percy POV

I was highly trying not t cry. I was heaving, I couldn't help it, I guess people hyperventilate when their girlfriend doesn't know who the heck they are.

At the moment the doctors are taking tests. I highly hope that she only has amnesia, but I might not be that lucky. They said she might have damage to her head and maybe a broken shoulder.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I need to speak to the parents. It's important." Mr. Chase and Annabeth's step mother stood up and walked with the doctor into a room. I wanted so badly to follow them, or listen in on the conversation, but I knew Chiron wouldn't have it.

"She will be fine, Percy, calm down it will be OK." He reassured as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, and what if your wrong, huh? What if its not OK? What then, would you know what to do about that HUH!" As soon as I said it I regretted it, knowing i would never normally speak to him like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean do sound disrespectful. I'm only worried."

"Don't worry about it, I know your concerns, she is important to you, it won't be easy, but you have to understand it has happened, and nothing can stop wha has already come." He answered. I drooped my head, knowing he was right. As I was droning, the door to the room opened.

Mr. Chase was crying. Which I figured was a bad sign. "Mr. and Mrs. Chase, it is your decision to tell or not tell what I have shared with you whom you desire." The doctor walked out of the lobby. Everyone looked at Annabeth's parents, who were both looking at the floor, obviously not wanting to be the first ones to speak.

"You know what he said, who, if anyone, do wish to share this with?" Chiron asked, I could tell he was also a little bit anxious.

"We will tell both of you, you both of course deserve to know, but Percy will hear first, for he is the one who will help me make a very hard decision, not my wife." I was pleased to be able to hear it so quickly, I could not stand to wait.

"OK, same little room you were in" I asked. He nodded and started walking to the door.

"Percy, listen, this is hard to tell you. Annabeth has permanent damage, and one of her kidneys is burst," As he spoke I could not help the tears start to flow rapidly out of my eyes, "she may live, but not without a horrid life. She can not defend herself against monsters anymore, and obviously can not go to camp to be safe from them. So here is the decision you must help me make, shall my daughter suffer her whole lif and probably die from monsters, or," I slammed my fist on the desk next to me.

"Or what! We just kill her! We just give up and take her from her life when she's only sixteen? I know she will suffer, but can't we TRY?" I knew once it came out of my mouth I was wrong. "Never mind,that, I guess, is not the possibility a father would want to have to consider. Plus, I couldn't see her like that. I vote......I vote..." I could not get myself to say 'I vote we let her go' so I just said, "I vote number two." Yes, I said it, but in the quietest tone I could, trying to hide the shame I felt.

"I know this is horrible for you, but you need to understand how horrid it is for _me_ as well. Sadly, I am with you on your vote. We must let Annabeth go for her sake. I will tell the doctor, but sadly, you now have another decision. Do you want to be there? When they.... take her off life support?" he asked me another agonizing question.

I was sitting in the chair with my head in my hands. This was the most horrible day of my life. I did not want to see her die, but I needed to be with her, as long as I possibly could, the longer I could be with her, the better. I made my decision. "Yes, I want to be with her." Was all I could muster up the courage to say.

"Alright, well I better tell Chiron. You go out and maybe ask the doctor if you can see her. Run along." We were both crying by the end of the conversation. He welcomed Chiron in and I went and sat in one of the lobby chairs, trying to get my thoughts together. _I just said I wanted Annabeth to die. Now she is going to die and it was MY decision._ That made me cry harder.

"Mr. Chase, Percy, it's time." Dr. Barnhill came out and told us. Chiron had chosen not to be there and so had Mrs. Chase. We both sighed, still crying, and got up from our chairs.

"Why did I choose this, I will hate to see her die." I said shaking my head. But I knew this was the only way to go, otherwise I would be snapping at everyone and maybe even going a little emo.

Mr. Chase just shook his head and stared at the ground.

"You two are absolutely sure you want to be in here?" Dr. Barnhill asked. We both nodded gravely.

As soon as I saw Annabeth I knew I had made the right choice, now that not just her head was above the blanket, I could really see how horrible her condition was. Both of her knees were cut open wide and still a little bloody, she had a huge bandage stuck onto the back of her head, her shoulders were both in braces, and she had a very crooked looking foot.

I went over and grabbed her left hand. She was asleep, so she couldn't freak out about it. I got up on her bead and sat next to her. Mr. Chase came over and grabbed her other hand, kneeling beside the bed.

"Shutting down life support in 3.......2........1........shut down." Another doctor said. Right before it was turned off, I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear,

"I will do _anything_ to find and kill those boys." And she was gone.

**Hope you liked it, I actually almost cried writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! But to be nice to a soon- to- be daddy, no flames please! :O)**


	3. The Shrine

**Anything**

**Chap. 3 The Shrine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters.**

**Sorry it took so long, baby Alex was born April 17, 2010, one and a half months early. We are very lucky she is healthy and well. ****J**

"Come on Percy, get up, we're here!" I heard someone telling me. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Connor standing over me. I looked around and noticed I was in a car. And then everything came back to me.

_Annabeth is dead._

I shuttered. "Dude, come on, time to burn 'er shrine, lets go." I got up reluctantly.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said.

* * *

"And now, from friends, and family, you may come up and say some words before we burn Ms. Chase's shrine." Chiron said.

I didn't want to be the first one up, mostly because I didn't want to be the first one to cry, so I waited a second. But after a few scared looks from Grover, I knew he didn't want to be first either, so I stood.

"As you all know, Annabeth was practically murdered. By whom, I don't know yet, but I will find out, I already swore that to her. But anyway, I know at normal funerals people always sound better than they actually were, but Annabeth is not like that, she actually _was_ the most amazing girl I know, she_ was_ the best girlfriend in the history of the universe, and she _was_ the bravest girl I ever have met, or ever will meet." I sat down, wishing I could say more, but already crying to much to speak.

I was proud when Grover stood up, I knew he was shy. Chewing intently on a tin can, he said, "Annabeth was the coolest girl that ever glared at me." And he sat down. My pride slipped away a little bit, but I knew he had tried.

"ANNABEF WAS THE PRETTIEST GIRL I EVER DID SEE!" Shouted a voice from behind us. I knew that voice. "And all da girls here should be 'ery jealous! I will smash whoever did dat to 'er into a pulp!" I turned to see my little brother stomping toward the fire.

"_Tyson!_" I said getting up, but I could tell by his face he was in no mood for hugs.

Tyson stomped right over to Clarisse. "Did YOU do it!" he yelled. The normally tough girl coward, but immediately returned to her protective stance.

"_No! _I may have hated her but I wouldn't MURDER her!" Tyson grunted and moved over to me.

"I know you didn't do it, cause you loved Annabef." He said and sat by me. We all waited for him to stop balling, but he just kept on going, so we decided to continue.

"Uh…. Thank you for your words," Chiron continued, "now, we will burn the shrine." I stood up, I was one of the people asked to put the shrine into the fire, along with two of her brothers and Grover.

We walked over to the fire and put the flag with a picture of an owl on it into the fire.

**Hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
